Sun and Moon
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Kagome was just your average time traveling girl, until one night she is transported to another world, Has a brother, and whole new adventures await. Will she be able to get back? Rated T for now but rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, for any readers that read my harry potter stuff. I havn't forgotten about them. I've been writing a lot of it lately, I just have to edit them before they go up, I basically wrote this between writing my other chapters as a distraction. I needed a break from that world,(When your writing over 9 chapters for various stories it can get a bit overwhelming) and this came to mind. I hope someone out there likes this idea. Let me know if you want me to continue, and Please let me know if you have a better name for this story. I couldn't think of anything.**

 **This story is Dedicated to Samantha, who has been begging me for years to do a crossover. Well I did it. You happy now ;)**

Kakashi panted, blood pouring down the side of his face, a wound at his side bleeding profusely but he didn't give up he continued to run. His breaths coming in rapid pants as he holds a bundle closer to his chest. It moved as the baby inside it squirmed a soft cry could be heard. He sped up his pace. The sounds of battle getting further in the distance. He didn't bother to glance back to see the damage the nine tailed fox was doing to the village.

Once he was far enough away he skidded to a halt and knelt down in front of a tree, he pulled the blankets down to check on the precious cargo in them. His little sister.

"Kagome." he whispered hoarsely. The baby stared at him with chocolate brown eyes, untidy black hair on her head. Thankfully unharmed. He ran his fingers through his silver hair trying to think of his next course of action smearing blood through it, when a twig snapped. He whirled around and threw a kunai in that direction. But it was caught through the loop at the end by fingers. A figure standing in front of them, wearing an orange swirled mask. Who now twirled the kunai around his finger in circles.

"Why, Kakashi, You didn't think you'd get away with her so easily did you?" A cold voice asked.

"You're not taking her." He spat fiercely

"We'll see." In a flash the masked man attacked, swinging the kunai at the pre-teen ninja. who dodged and gave a kick upward, causing him to backflip backward.

 _"I'm to weak to defend her for long, there has to be something..."_ kakashi thought looking back at the bundle by the tree when he remembered something. _"The portal jutsu...Its forbidden but if it gets her out of here and away from him... I have no choice! Kagome... I'm doing this to protect you, forgive me little sister"_

Using a quick fire jutsu to cause the masked man to back up briefly. He used this chance to quickly make complicated hand signs. The masked man's visible eye widened.

"No!" He sped toward him but it was to late. A blue swirling portal appeared on the tree. Kakashi gave a quick kiss to Kagome's cheek before pushing her into it gently and the portal rapidly closed up, disappearing with the baby. The teen felt a pang in his heart. Without someone on the other side, wherever it lead. There was no one able to create a portal back she'd be stuck there. He hoped someone kind would find her.

 _"We'll meet again baby sister, I feel it in my heart."_ He turned his attention back to the now enraged male. She was safe. Their kunai's clashed.

 **~Sixteen Year's Later~**

"Kagome! Slow down will ya!" Inuyasha shouted, a half dog demon with white hair, a red jacket, with a white Kosode and red hamaka. He dog ears on his head. ran after a teenager, with a green school girls outfit.

Kagome slowed so her friends could catch up. She was holding a small fox demon in her arms.

Her friends consisted of the Hanyou Inuyasha, a monk wearing purple and blue robes Miroku, a Demon slayer named Sango, she wore a pink and green kimono and had long hair tied loosely at the end and pink eyeshadow. The fox she was holding was named Shippo.

"Would you hurry up, we promised Kaede we'd be there by sundown." Kagome tapped her foot impatiently.

"Why bother? We should be looking for the sacred Jewel shards and Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"We have been searching for a week with no luck. We need a break Inuyasha and we did promise Kaede we'd stop by." Sango tried to sooth the ruffled Inuyasha.

"Keh" was all they got in reply. They continued on their journey to the nearby village. They reached it just as the sun was beginning to set.

They walked to the elderly priestess's hut and walked inside. They were greeted warmly.

"It's good to see ye are all ok. Come sit. I have important business to discuss with ye." said Kaede.

"What is it Granny Kaede" Shippo asked. They all took a seat around the fire, that Kaede was currently cooking soup on.

"There have been some troubling disturbances as of late in the Inuyasha Forest"

"What kind of Disturbances?" Kagome leaned closer to show she was listening.

"Bright lights and swirling vortexes. There and gone within seconds. "

The room went silent as they all thought about the possibilities.

"Maybe it has something to do with a jewel shard? Though I've never felt one close to the village before." Kagome said slowly as if trying out the theory on her tongue.

"Ai that's what I thought. Maybe Ye can go have a look? They appear at night near thee old well"

"We'll take a look" Said Miroku.

They sat and talked a bout their adventures until night had truly fallen. Only then did they all get up, weapons in hand, and head toward the Bone Eaters well, a well that allowed Kagome to travel from her time, to five hundred years in the past where she was now. A year had passed since her first fall in. She gave a small smile, she met so many and made good friends she wouldn't trade the experience for the world.

They all kept their eye's out for this mysterious light Kaede was talking about. The first flash they saw was a bit over three feet from the well into the tree's. They went over cautiously, and another appeared, close to the ground.

Kagome watched the one that appeared, it didn't disappear like the other one, it grew in size she felt a humming coming from it, it was warm and familiar and she had the urge to run through it. She slowly stepped closer to it.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called her name. She ignored it. Her heart beat furiously in her ears. Picking up shippo she made a beeline for the portal and jumped through it, Sango close behind her. The two women getting sucked through and landed hard on cold forest ground. The portal closed before the men could follow.

"Ow" Kagome stood up shakily. "You ok Shippo?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where are we, this place doesn't smell like home"

Sango slowly got to her feet and dusted her kimono off and held her hirikotsu close to her.

"We shouldn't let our guard down. What were you thinking running into the portal without knowing where it was going?"

"Sorry Sango. I just had this urge like something primal took ahold of me and made my body move."

"It's ok but lets move, I don't see the portal and who knows what's in these woods." The two women and shippo made their way through the forest, following the distant sound of a river, where there was water, there was civilization. They walked for a little over an hour, what surprised them was neither of them met or sensed any demon's since arriving. It made them nervous.

Finally, they broke out of the forest into the road, right in front of large gates that lead into a village.

"Hey! you! State your business!" A male with a strange headband said, brown hair covering one eye and a sharp something in his mouth. Another appeared next to him with black hair and a band over his nose.

Kagome decided to be honest. "We're sorry, we're lost travelers, Could you tell us where we are please, and where the nearest place we can rest and be on our way is?" She put her bow and arrow on her back and bowed to the men. Sango Following suit.

"Hey, is that. A demon?!" The one with the bandage asked. Their Kunai's drawn. So they were ninja, Kagome had never met ninja's before Just samurais.

Kagome squeaked and held Shippo protectively. "He's a kind and caring Demon! He wouldn't hurt a fly."

The two guards gave each other looks, and went over to them "Come with us to see the Hokage...She'll know what to do with you"

Kagome didn't like the sound of that. She glanced at Sango who nodded her head. They took each others hands for support and walked between the two Ninja."

It was less than five minutes before they found themselves in a building in front of double doors, which burst open , a woman sat behind the desk with gorgeous blond hair and brown eyes, rather busty and she had the aura of "don't you dare fuck with me" .

"Lady Tusnade, these three were found wondering the outskirts of the Village. One is a demon!"

"Demon?" The woman asked, peering at them. "There haven't been any demons in decades except the tailed beasts and they are all sealed."

"You three what are your names, how did you come here?"

"Kagome"

"Sango"

"and I'm shippo!" The child demon smiled and climbed up onto Kagome's head so he had a better vantage point.

"K-kagome?" Tusnade's eyes widened and she stood up, and before they could blink she was infront of them. Her fingers on her chin turning it this way and that. "

"Could it be after all these years? Yes I see it now.." Iruka! Kotetsu! bring Kakashi here at once."

The two ninja that had escorted them there bowed and took off to go find this Kakashi person.

Kagome was confused. What was going on. Did she know this lady?

"Tell me child. What's your last name?"

Kagome pondered a moment trying to figure out how to answer that, after all, she wasn't who she thought she was.

 _~Flash Back~_

 _Two weeks ago_

 _Kagome dear we need to talk" Her mother said setting her down in the living room._

 _"Your sixteen now. and I think it's time you know the truth. I am not your birth mother. Your father and I found you abandoned near the shrine one night. So we adopted you...You had a hospital band on your wrist, telling us you were two weeks old and your name was Kagome Hatake . I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. You must hate me.._

 _Kagome was surprised, and shocked but she understood. How do you tell someone their adopted. With a smile she went over and hugged her. "You will always be my mom. and Souta will always be my brother. we are not tied by blood but by heart._

 _~Flashback ends~_

Kagome smiled, she knew how to answer. "I'm Kagome Higirash- Hatake" She would take both names. Her birth and her Adopted family for they were family.

Just then the door's opened and a tall silver haired man with half his face covered and his headband over that side of his face.

"Kakashi..." Tsunade was breathless but she had wide happy eyes.

"She's back."

"Kagome's back."

The man's visible eye widened and he seemed to stop moving. He slowly turned to her and went close to her. His fingers touching her chin gently like Tsunade had. and made her look up at him, chocolate eyes met black.

"I know those eyes.." he whispered.

Before Kagome knew it she was being held tightly against a hard chest, Sango had moved to attack with hirikotsu and Shippo growled. but everyone stopped, their heartbeats skipping.

"Sister, i'm so sorry."

With those four little words, Kagome's world went black.

* * *

Authors note: Did I have them meet to soon? I'm debating on if I jumped the gun a bit at the end. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. First off I want to thank all of you that have reviewed the first chapter. It meant the world to me. I couldn't reply to some of you because you were on as a guest. But I replied to those I could. Since I couldn't thank you personally I'll do it here. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I was so moved I was inspired to write!**

Kakashi caught Kagome as she fainted, it was probably to much at once on her. Setting her down slowly he checked her pulse making sure she was at least ok. He was thrilled that she was here, but also worried. If word got out, they never did catch that masked man what if he came back for her?

The woman in pink and green ran over to them and knelt down. Sighing in relief she looked over at him her eyes narrowed as if trying to detect any lie or intent to harm her friend.

Kakashi turned his dark eye toward her and tilted his head. "I'm sorry, I should of approached the subject more cautiously, it's just I haven't seen her in fifteen years. It's a relief to know she's alive and well. There hasn't been a day that has gone by that I haven't wondered what happened to her. If she was safe..

"Kagome is a strong woman, a great comrade and friend, she's been as safe as possible with everything that's gone on. But, I think we should wait for her to wake up before we exchange tales. My name is Sango. "

"Kakashi." He looked at the fox kit in Sango's arms. Who jumped out of them to land on Kagome's stomach, he was fanning her.

"I've seen her face down many a demon, and spirit, but this is the first I've seen Kagome faint. Overload of information I think" the kit said.

Tsunade looked around and activated privacy seals. At Kakashi's questioning glance she shrugged her shoulders.

"The fewer that know the circumstances the better."

"She's waking up." Sango says.

Kakashi watched as his sister put her hand to her forehead and gently sat up. Her eyes looked around as events caught up with her, He could see the thoughts going through her head through her expressive eyes.

"Kagome? are you alright?" He was concerned as he squatted beside her.

"I-i'm fine. Just a bit in shock." She got up and headed to a chair to sit down. She fiddled with her skirt a bit as she thought over what she was going to say.

"What's your name?" Kagome asks looking directly at him. He gulps a bit and rubs the back of his head. Feeling like a scolded child. He hadn't introduced himself. He could kick himself for that.

"Kakashi Hatake. I'm your older brother..."

Kagome fisted her hands at the bottom of her skirt. "Why..why was I abandoned?" her voice was small like she was afraid of the answer.

His eye widened. "No! no Kagome! It was nothing like that, never like that...It was my own stupid fault I couldn't think of what else to do to protect you." He took a seat next to her why Sango and the Kit he didn't know the name of yet took the last empty one. Tsunade went behind the desk and poured herself some sake. She offered it to the rest of them but they declined.

She gave him a hopeful look. With a sigh Kakashi took a cup of sake from Tsunade, he needed the liquid courage right now, and downed it in one gulp.

"I guess I should start from the beginning. When you were born, you were born...different than other children. Your chakra signature was.. abnormal, strong, pure... "

"Chakra?" Kagome asked.

Before he could answer Sango did.

"It's an energy that give ninja abilities, I only seen few growing up as a demon slayer. It's similar to reiki but instead of being spiritual energy, its energy produced by the bodies inner self and flows through out the body, it can be channeled much like spiritual energy into a weapon or shield if trained right. Your spiritual energy allows you and miroku to purify and sense other peoples energy the energy you sense is the energy of the persons spiritual being. Chakra is the physical being.

"Correct" Kakashi sighed. "So you can sense spiritual energy? That's amazing and rare."

Kagome just nodded. "continue"

There came a night, when you were almost two weeks old. When a Fox Demon attacked the village, why most of the villagers went to fight it , one man in an orange swirled mask came to the hospital where you were, if I hadn't been guarding you incase the fox got closer to the city. He would of taken you. He attacked, and I fought back. I got injured in the fight however. So I grabbed you and took out at a run trying to get you to safety. He wanted you and would kill to get ahold of you. This man somehow knew of your powers. What you would some day become or be able to do if properly trained.

"So I went past the fighting and the village but I couldn't out run him not in the condition I was in at the time. when he caught up and I was unable to run any further. I used a jutsu, one that creates a portal to another world. Thinking with all my heart that you be transported somewhere where you'd be loved and safe. Apparently that worked. I pushed you through and once it was closed I fought him again. Nearly dying before the Fox disappeared and the man ran off, not before saying he wouldn't stop tell he found you. "

"Since then I've searched and hoped you would return one day...but know this. I would never just abandon you... since the day you were born I vowed I'd protect you no matter what.. I'm sorry if you felt that I did abandon you." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to look at her. But he felt her hand go on top of his causing him to look up. He didn't see an angry or sad face. She was smiling. she was accepting him.

"That's all I needed to know. You did what you could, and I am loved. I have a great mother, a father for a time and a grandfather also a little brother and great friends But fate brings me back to you. I do look forward to get you to know my big brother. However I need to find away to travel between worlds, I can't just abandon my mission. My friends."

Kakashi understood that more than anything. "Then we will find a way for you to balance both lives just.." He took her hand. "Don't leave permanently please.." he couldn't help the rise of panic at the thought of never seeing her again after just getting her back.

Kagome smiled. "I promise. Now I have my own story to tell..Tsunade? Do you have anything a teen can drink? and maybe some snacks i'm really hungry"

Tsunade who had been unusually quiet as Kakashi told his tale, smiled and got up going to the door she peeked her head out.

"Shizune! Some tea and Sandwiches please!"

"Right away Lady Tsunade!" Was the reply and Tsunade sat down, a few minutes later shizune comes in with a picture and glasses of tea and some sandwiches and Dango.

Kagome and Sango both ate a sandwich in quiet supposedly wondering how to go on. Kagome took a sip of her tea and leaned back.

"It all started about six months ago. In the world I lived in, I was from the future or "present" time to me. But one day a demon centipede dragged me into my family's shrines well. To five hundred years to my worlds past. Where I met a Half-Demon named Inuyasha. We also discovered I had an ancient jewel in my body. I was also the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. Who burned the jewel with her ashes, and when I was born it was born inside me. The centipede bit it out of me though, and for a while I carried it around on my neck. But one day demons got a hold of it and it shattered into countless pieces. Now I travel with him to find them to fix my mistake, because in the wrong hands even just a shard is a dangerous thing to have."

Kakashi listened intently as she went on to tell how she met the kit, Shippo he found out his name was. A perverted monk named Miroku, he hoped this monk hadn't tried anything on his sister. Only to find out he had and he made a face. Also how Sango was a demon slayer and how Naraku tied in to all their tales. This Naraku, sounded more vile and evil than Orochimaru, and that was saying quite a lot. He didn't like the idea of her fighting him alone, even if she had friends he didn't know their skill set, he vowed if they found a way for her to travel between worlds, he would go with her to face the demon. At least then he'd be reassured she was ok instead of sitting at home and worrying.

By the time the girls tale had ended, the Kit was asleep and the food and drink were gone.

Tsunade put her finger tips together and rested her head against it.

"I would advise that nothing said here gets out to the public. If you have to repeat your origins to someone make sure its someone you can fully trust."

Kagome nodded. "Of course, the fewer that know the better. "

Sango set her glass down. "Lady Tsunade, It's getting late. Were will we be staying while in the village"

Kakashi pondered.

"I have a spare room at my place, with extra futons if your interested, but I understand if your not comfortable with that right now, since I am realtivly a stranger despite being your brother"

Kagome grinned. "Its no problem, we've stayed at seeder places, and I just feel I can trust you."

"Then it's settled, I'll get Shizune to pick you two up some sleep wear, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me" Tsunade downed one last cup of sake before heading to the door, she barked orders at her secretary again, and a few moments later she was back with a bag of pajama's and some other necessities like tooth brushes and other necessities that wouldn't be in a guy's home. -Shamppoo, hair brushes, and a few feminine hygiene products- just in case since they didn't know how long they'd be there. This would do for now.

Taking the bag Kagome turned to face him. "Lead the way!"

Kakashi smiled and lead them out of the Hokage's tower and into town , moving through the streets tell they got to his apartment.

He turned on the lights to the small apartment and lead them to the spare room and rolled out the futons. Before leaving the girls to settle down for the night.

"I'll see you in the morning we have many things yet to discuss"

"Alright see you in the morning..' Kagome slid the door shut and kakashi went to his room but he'd find no rest, everything she told him going through his head, the horrors she had to face on her own It made him cringe. He'd make it up to her somehow. with that he fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
